


don't take too long

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Business Trip, Ex Sex, Hate Sex, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Love/Hate, M/M, Rivalry, Rough Kissing, Science Experiments, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: Years ago, Bucky and Tony were high school sweethearts who in love and ready to take on the world. Going to different colleges didn't treat them kindly and their breakup was too painful to see each other again. But now, they're both at the same conference; bumping into each other constantly, bringing up old memories, and even worse—they're both competing for the same research grant.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 128
Collections: 2019 WinterIron_Holiday_Exchange





	don't take too long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valiantlybold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantlybold/gifts).



> This is my gift for TheVagabondBoy for [WinterIron Holiday Exchange](https://winterironholidayexchange.tumblr.com/)! I am so pleased to have created this work based off of your prompt; the instant I saw it, an entire world filled my head. With the time constraint, I didn't get to explore every aspect of world building that I envisioned, but it was still so amazing to create. I hope you like it!

“Hey, hey,” Bucky murmured, cupping Tony’s cheeks as tears spilled down them. “It’s gonna be okay. This is temporary.”

Tony sniffed, nodding a little, before his face crumpled. “Four years.”

Bucky rubbed his thumb over Tony’s cheek. “What’s four years when we’ll have seventy after that?”

Tony laughed wetly. “Yeah. This... this is good. Growth and all that.”

A pang thudded through Bucky’s chest as he nodded. “Exactly.”

Behind him, Steve, Sam, and Sharon steadfastly looked anywhere but at the scene outside of the car, clearly uncomfortable with the display.

“You sure you don’t wanna come?” Bucky murmured, tilting his head. “There’s one more spot.”

Tony’s smile wobbled. “It’s okay, you guys need to settle in and start college life.”

He didn’t mention that it would be too difficult to see Bucky in his new life, the one he’d be living without Tony.

“Okay,” Bucky whispered. “We’ll talk soon, okay?”

Tony nodded, lifting onto his tiptoes so they could share a wet, painful kiss.

They both tried not to think that it would be the last time they would kiss for four years.

They broke apart with a soft whimper from Tony and a low inhale from Bucky.

“Okay,” Bucky said again. He took one painful step back, then another. He grasped the door, poised to slide into his spot into the passenger seat. “Four years baby. It’s gonna fly by.”

Tony smiled, watery and crooked. “Four years.”

Bucky got in the car and Steve drove off, the car disappearing into the distance.

Sometimes the best meaning plans become the cruelest lies.

***

“Yes I’m checked in, Pepper. No, I’m not making Natasha do everything, Pepper. Yes, I have my itinerary, Pepper,” Tony said into his phone. Though he wasn’t sure why he bothered when she didn’t pause her interrogation long enough to hear his answers. “Pepper, I gotta go, Pep—Pepper, I gotta go. Okay. Yes. I’ll behave. I love you too.” He tapped end and scowled at Natasha. “Why do _I_ always have to field those calls?”

“Because Pepper trusts me,” Natasha said smoothly, her expression not betraying the humor in her words that Tony knew was there. It was hard to believe their friendship and professional relationship stemmed from the time she’d given the fake name “Natalie Rushman” when he’d met her at a bar.

“Right,” Tony said sarcastically, glancing over the schedule she handed him. “Alright, where am I supposed to be?”

“In your hotel room, getting ready for cocktail hour,” Natasha said, looking over her own copy of the schedule. “Which will be our first opportunity to scope out Fury and potentially—are you listening?”

Blinking, Tony’s focus snapped back to her. “What? I—yeah, I just...” He frowned. “I thought I saw someone I knew.” 

Someone he hadn’t seen in so long that he couldn’t imagine doing so ever again. But that jawline, that stance, the confident walk; it had reminded him so much of Bucky.

Then again, the hair had been smoothly cropped, slicked back and styled. Tony couldn’t imagine Bucky ever styling his endlessly messed up hair, let alone cutting it.

“Who?” Natasha asked, studying him.

Tony turned for the elevator, shaking his head as if to clear the picture of Bucky from his head. “Doesn’t matter, it wasn’t him. Let’s go get ready.”

***

People milled around them as they huddled off to the side, chatter echoing around the room.

“Okay,” Natasha muttered, agily hiding her agenda behind her drink. “Fury’s right over there. All we have to do is carefully move that way, hear what they’re talking about, and get right into the conversation. Keep anyone else from joining as easily.”

Tony nodded, sipping his drink nonchalantly, watching their potential benefactor talk with other attendees out of his peripherals. “Let’s go.”

Beginning their mission across the room, they slid through the crowd, making it look casual and aimless, rather than as if they were going to schmooze a man in order to solicit money from him in two days time.

“I think, Alexander,” Fury said as they drew closer. “If you take Director Carter’s experience into account—” 

Tony opened his mouth to respond to Fury’s assessment of his boss, slip so easily into the conversation, when someone from a group beside them took a step back and came face to face with him. Before he could go further, he saw who he was facing.

They stared at each other for a long moment.

“Tony,” the obstacle said in surprise.

Tony’s mouth was very dry; he swallowed before speaking. “Bucky.”

No one spoke for a second.

“Tony,” Natasha hissed behind him, pinching his side. “What are you doing? He’s moving away!”

Tony blinked. “Uh, Natasha, this is Bucky. Bucky, this is my colleague Natasha.”

Natasha narrowed her eyes at Bucky, clearly not thrilled about missing an opportunity to get in Fury’s good graces to meet the man in front of her, but shook his hand anyway.

“Nice to meet you,” she said, in a tone that made it very clear she didn’t find it nice at all.

“Likewise,” Bucky said faintly, seeming not to notice her true feelings. “What are you two doing at the conference?”

Tony sniffed involuntarily, drawing himself up to his full height. “We’re in the running for the grant. And of course, we welcome any networking opportunities.”

Nodding, Bucky’s eyes flicked back and forth between the two of them as though he was trying to work out a particularly difficult equation. “I see.”

“And yourself?” Tony asked diplomatically, his words clipped as his blood boiled. “What are you here for?”

“I, uh,” Bucky glanced down at his left arm. “Well, I’m partnered with Dr. Shuri Panther for nerve and prosthetic research.”

Tony followed his gaze to where silver glinted from Bucky’s left hand.

“Oh,” he said. “Oh.” He swallowed hard, trying not to let his realization sway his annoyance. “Bucky, I—I’m sorry. What happened?”

Bucky shrugged. “Motorcycle accident. Shuri’s work has been amazing.”

Tony nodded, vaguely aware that Natasha was glaring at him in warning. “I’m... glad.”

Bucky nodded as well. “Well, I—good to see you.”

“Likewise,” Tony said, voice faint. His hand jerked slightly at his side as he went to shake Bucky’s hand before he thought better of it. It had been years since his skin had met Bucky’s; probably for the best they didn’t restart now.

Nodding once again, Bucky turned on his heel and set off, revealing that Fury had moved on, speaking with a small, mousy man and a hugely muscled blond man.

“What was that all about?” Natasha demanded, nails digging into Tony’s arm as she steered him away.

Tony sighed deeply. “That was my high school boyfriend.”

Natasha’s expression immediately changed. “The one who—”

“Yeah,” Tony cut her off. “That one.”

She pursed her lips. “You can’t let this change anything.”

“It won’t,” Tony said, voice firm. “Don’t worry.”

She studied him for a long moment.

“Alright,” she said finally. “If you’re sure. Let’s see if we can get another chance to talk to Fury. Before the odd couple over there gets our grant.”

***

“He’s here,” Bucky said in a rush, descending upon Steve. “Fuck, he’s here.”

“Who’s here?” Steve asked, looking up from his phone, most likely texting Sharon. 

Bucky took a sharp breath, looking down at him, stopping short. “Why are you hiding?”

Steve shrugged, pushing his phone into his pocket. “You know I hate these things. If people aren’t groping me to see the results of the experiment, they’re grilling me to find out who Dr. Erskine’s mystery funder is. As if I’d know. Now focus: who’s here?”

“Tony,” Bucky said, his palm sweating.

“Tony _Stark_ ?” Steve asked, standing quickly. “Fuck Bucky, are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” Bucky said, fidgeting in place, eyes dancing around the room. “No. I don’t know. I haven’t seen him in _years_ , Steve, what do I do?”

“Stay away from him,” Steve said firmly. “There’s no reason to dredge anything up and make the weekend stressful for either of you. It’ll only distract you from getting the grant.”

“You’re right,” Bucky said, nodding. “It’s so... God, this is so weird.”

“You’re both adults, Bucky,” Steve grasped Bucky’s good shoulder. “You can put aside high school drama to be professional.”

High school drama was a hell of a way to describe what had happened to his and Tony’s relationship. 

***

As Tony and Natasha approached their assigned table, they stopped short.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Tony breathed, heart beating faster.

Natasha gripped his arm and forced him forward, heels clicking as she fought his steady pull backward.

As they approached, those already at the table looked up, including Bucky.

Tony met his gaze, strained smile matching strained smile.

“What a great looking table,” he said, eyes deliberately landing on the other members of the table when he spoke, as he and Natasha slid into their seats, his voice sounding fake to his own ears. “How is everyone tonight?”

The loudest answer came from the quiet boom of the long-haired muscular man, while the quietest came from his curly-haired, bespectacled companion. Bucky didn’t respond at all.

Tony put a hand out to the quiet man beside him. “Tony Stark. And you are?”

“Bruce Banner,” the man responded, taking his hand.

“Doctor Banner!” Tony said, genuinely delighted. “Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled.”

Bruce seemed to do an odd combination of blushing and turning green, looking somewhat nauseous by the attention. “Thank you, I appreciate that.”

“What are you working on now?” Tony asked earnestly.

Bruce gestured to the man to his left. “My subject Thor has been struck by lightning several times throughout his life and it seems to have residual effects on his DNA. We’re hoping to continue study on those effects.”

As Tony responded enthusiastically, pulling Thor into the conversation, Natasha turned to her right, signing to the sandy-haired man beside her.

_Clint._

He grinned at her, eyelids heavy-lidded. _Hey Babe._

She shot him a look, promising murder with her eyes. _What did you find out?_

Clint’s fingers flew as he signed to her quickly.

_Word on the street says Fury’s right hand man himself designed these table setups based on likelihood of getting the grant. You’re high in the running, but the competition’s fierce. Banner’s project has Fury interested, but the guy has a history of losing his temper in the lab. But he’s also got Thor’s pal, Doctor Foster, vouching for him._

He pointed swiftly to a bright looking woman across the room, sandwiched between an older man and a younger, dark-haired woman.

_They don’t have Doctor Xavier’s approval though, and Fury values his opinion pretty highly._

He nodded to a bald man at the table beside Fury’s own, surrounded by young adults, all chatting easily with each other. _The man’s been running a decade long experiment on genetic mutations._

Clint’s eyes flickered to Bucky and Steve. _Your pals over here are old friends of your employer, yes?_

_Friends is a loose term,_ Natasha replied.

Clint laughed. _Well, the blonde is Steve Rogers, miracle experiment of Doctor Erskine, German scientist who hasn’t been able to replicate the results since, but is somehow still in good standing. The only cloud on his little sunshine of a super soldier, beyond being the only one, is that no one knows who funded the project, so there’s some skepticism on bias there. His friend James Barnes, another subject, works with Dr. Shuri Panther. She’s twenty-one, already got two doctorates from universities in her home country. She’s basically on exchange at a university here and started working with him. Apparently, the work is phenomenal, but you know about Fury; he’s worried he won’t be able to keep an eye on the project if it ever moves back to Wakanda._

Natasha nodded. _Got it. Keep getting what you can._

_You got it._ Clint grinned. _What room are you in?_

Taking a glance around Natasha slid her key card under the tablecloth into his palm, eliciting a larger smile from Clint.

“Are you a doctor or a subject?” Steve asked politely, looking at Clint. The others at the table looked at him for his answer.

Clint turned his easy grin on Steve. “Nah.”

Steve’s brow furrowed. “You’re not... either?”

“Nope,” Clint said, popping a crudite into his mouth.

“What’s your, um,” Steve seemed to struggle for a diplomatic way to ask. “Interest in the conference?”

Clint shrugged. “Free food.”

Steve blinked.

“So Tony,” Bruce said after a long pause. “What’s the project you’ll be pitching?”

“It’s a clean energy source,” Tony said, smiling a little in pride. “Bit of a passion project, frankly.”

“Intriguing,” Thor said. “One people will be more likely to accept as an alternative, I assume.”

“That’s the plan,” Tony said jovially. “Just have to get it funded.”

Across the table, Bucky’s eyes narrowed. _Funding?_ _The_ Tony Stark needed _funding_?

His hand clenched on the table, the tablecloth wrinkling under his fingers. Steve shot him a look, seeing his reaction.

“Buck-” he muttered but Bucky was already off.

“Passion project?” Bucky said, his voice strained and taut and oh so polite. “And just how long has clean energy been a passion project for you, Mr. Stark?”

Surprise flashed in Tony’s eyes at the same time warning did in Natasha’s. But it smoothed over quickly, Tony’s jaw tightening in the smile Bucky recognized as the one he’d always given when he needed to be _Anthony Stark, young prodigy, heir to Stark Industries._

“Please,” Tony said, a barbed humor in his words. “Mr. Stark is my father. I’m actually _Doctor_ Stark.”

Bruce hid a small cough of a laugh behind his hand while Clint openly snickered.

If Bucky had been holding something, it would have been shattered at that moment.

“Forgive me,” he ground out. “I wasn’t aware you’d _advanced_.”

“I imagine there’s a great deal about me, you’re unaware of, Mr. Barnes,” Tony said, tone light and cheerful while his eyes burned with a dark heat.

“Um,” Bruce said, eyes darting back and forth between the two of them. “Do you two... know each other?”

“Old friends,” Thor declared jovially, seeming sincere in his assessment. 

“Not quite,” Bucky snapped at the same time Tony answered “We’re acquainted.”

There was silence at the table for a long moment.

Seemingly unperturbed by what had just unfolded in front of him, Clint held his fork aloft, studying it intensely. “How much do you think a full set would go for? Enough to make an effort at swiping ‘em?”

***

“What the fuck does he think he’s doing?” Bucky fumed, pacing back and forth in his and Steve’s hotel room, the faded carpet growing more so as his feet tread across it. “He could afford to fund three of these projects, how _dare_ he come in and try to snipe this grant for himself. And _passion project_.” Bucky spit these words. “What does that even mean? He doesn’t know what it means to have something like this be important.”

“Mmhm,” Steve said absentmindedly as Bucky ranted, twiddling his thumbs as he stared at the ceiling. He wasn’t really listening anymore, but he knew better than to do something like flip through the TV channels or pull out his phone. “Right. Uh-huh.”

Beside him, his phone began to vibrate on the slightly too rough comforter, muffled buzzing. He lifted it to see Sharon’s face smiling back at him.

“Buck,” he interrupted, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. “I’m gonna take this okay?”

Bucky waved his hand in acknowledgement, speech still in the neverending middle.

Shutting the door softly behind him as he went into the hall, Steve answered the phone, Bucky’s voice muffled but still apparent. “Hey Babe.”

“Hey hon,” Sharon’s voice said on the other end of the phone. “How’s the conference?”

“Uh,” Steve shrugged even though she couldn’t see him. “Could be better. Uh, Tony’s here.”

“My Tony?” Sharon asked in surprise. It was still jarring to hear her refer to Tony this way, as little as they referred to him at all. For so long, he’d been Bucky’s Tony, but when they’d broken up, of course Tony had reverted back to being Sharon’s Tony, her cousin by choice if not by blood.

“Yeah,” Steve answered. “I guess he’s here to try for the grant too.”

“Ooh,” Sharon said, sounding satisfied with that answer. “I guess Bucky has seen him then, if you sound like that.”

Steve laughed softly at her teasing, then sighed. “Yeah, he’s pretty cut up about it. He’s in the room talking about it right now actually. He’s trying to pretend he’s upset that Tony doesn’t need a grant, but I think he’s just getting thrown back into his old feelings.”

“Wait,” Sharon said, voice now sharp. “What do you mean Tony doesn’t need a grant?”

Slightly taken aback by her tone, Steve clarified. “I mean, doesn’t his dad fund all of his projects?”

“Steve, Tony and his dad haven’t talked in _years_ , what the hell are you talking about?” Sharon’s voice was bordering on anger now. “Howard wouldn’t give Tony a dollar these days, let alone fund his projects.”

“Wait, what?” Steve asked, surprised, switching the phone to his other ear.

“A little after Bucky and Tony broke up, Howard disowned Tony,” Sharon continued, a little calmer now. “Tony isn’t apart of Stark Industries, doesn’t see his dad anymore, I don’t think he’s even in Howard’s will anymore.”

“Holy shit,” Steve fell back against the door. “That’s... fuck that’s rough.”

“Yeah,” Sharon said, voice an odd mix of residual anger and remorse. “It really is.”

Steve sighed. “Y’know... maybe I should go talk to Bucky. Update him a little.”

“Yeah,” Sharon said firmly. “If he’s thinking Tony is being greedy or something, go set him straight.”

“I will,” Steve promised. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

They hung up and Steve went back into the room, mouth open as he prepared to cut off Bucky’s rant and correct him.

Instead, he found Bucky sprawled face down, snoring as loud as he’d been yelling before, most likely exhausted from his impassioned speech.

Well. It wouldn’t hurt to tell him tomorrow.

***

_“We will make it!” Tony screamed, blood rushing in his ears, behind his eyes, too loud. “We—we’re going to get married!”_

_Howard’s gaze, just a moment ago so mirthful, his mouth open in a loud, mocking laugh, suddenly turned ice cold. “Don’t be fucking disgusting, Anthony. You’re not marrying him. If you even try, you won’t be my son anymore.”_ _  
_

_This stopped Tony short. “Are you—are you serious? If I marry the man I love, you’re disowning me?”_

_“‘Man you love.’ Don’t make me sick. If you embarrass me like that, you’re goddamn right I’m disowning you. Hell, if you stay with him at all, I’m disowning you. I’m sick of this. Your choice, Anthony. Go break up with him and stay my son. Stay with him, and you’re no longer a Stark.”_

_Tony fled from his father at those words. And after everything happened, he called to tell him where he stood._

_“We broke up.” His voice was dead, almost cold, but not how his father’s had grown cold when he’d threatened to expel Tony from his family tree. “We’re not together anymore.”_

_“Good,” Howard’s voice was gruff, almost proud in a strange way, proud how he’d never been before. “I knew you’d make the right choice.”_

_“Yeah,” Tony said distantly. “That’s actually why I called. I wanted to tell you that you were right. I wanted you to hear it from me.”_

_“Good man,” Howard said. “Glad to hear you can admit it.”_ _  
_

_“Right,” Tony said, voice growing stronger. “I am admitting it. You were right about Bucky and I was wrong. We’re not together, and we’re not getting married, and all of the things you said I couldn’t do if I wanted to stay a Stark. But here’s the thing, Dad.”_

_Tony took a deep breath. “I may not be with Bucky anymore, but I’m also not your son anymore. Fuck you.”_

At the moment dream Tony’s fingers snapped the phone shut, Tony woke from the nightmare and shot up in bed, chest heaving in deep, sporadic breaths. It had been so long since his subconscious had made him relive that day, he’d almost forgotten the way Howard’s voice had sounded the last time they’d ever spoken.

His breathing took longer than it should to return to a steadier place, long dragging inhales matching shuddering exhales until he was able to keep them even. He slowly slipped from the bed, not wanting to lay back down and hover in the dream space.

Doing his best to keep the past from clouding his head, Tony got ready for the day, hurrying through the shower so he didn’t slip into his thoughts.

As he was fixing his cufflinks, there was a knock at the door.

He opened it, fastening the last one.

Natasha looked him up and down, eyes narrowed critically.

“You look like shit,” she declared.

“Yeah,” Tony answered, letting his arm drop. “You ready?”

“Of course,” Natasha said, standing back so he could exit the room. “Let’s get you a cup of coffee.”

“God bless conference breakfasts,” Tony murmured as they walked, his mind still working on letting go of his demons.

They said nothing as they took the elevator down to the floor where breakfast would be served. There was a sense of tension between them, not one of upset, but one that indicated Natasha wanted to pry but was restraining herself.

Smells of coffee and food directed them to the room where it was served, and where people already congregated, despite the early hour of the morning.

Natasha hurried to get them coffee, knowing Tony would be in his lost state until he had the caffeine. They couldn’t afford for him to lose his charming qualities and potentially talk to Fury, losing their chance at the grant.

“Good morning, Tony,” Bruce said as he came up beside Tony at the food table. “Sleep alright?”

“Like a baby,” Tony answered as he scooped scrambled eggs onto Natasha’s plate. “How about yourself?”

“Hotels aren’t my favorite to sleep in, but I managed to get some rest,” Bruce said, getting his own plate. “Where’s your subject?”

Tony swallowed the correction that Natasha wasn’t his subject and nodded his head to the coffee station. “She’s making sure we’re able to function today.”

The corners of Bruce’s mouth lifted. “Fair enough.”

They met Natasha in the middle of the room and made their exchanges for food.

“Hi Bruce,” Natasha answered as she took her plate. “Where’s Thor?”

“He and Doctor Selvig had a late night,” Bruce answered with a wry smile. “I’m sure the lure of food will bring him down soon.”

Natasha chuckled politely. “Sounds like a good night.”

Bruce opened his mouth to speak but Natasha’s eyes widened as she looked over his shoulder.

Her hand went to Tony’s forearm to grasp too tightly for the situation, hissing, “There he is.”

Bruce turned to look, far more calm than Tony and Natasha, eyes finding Fury as he entered, lackey at his side. “Oh right.” He looked back to them, sipping his tea. “Do you wanna go talk to him?”

“Yes,” Natasha said firmly, her fingers pinching at Tony’s skin.

Without another word, Bruce turned and waved to the man beside Fury. Seeing him, the man murmured to Fury and gestured their way. Fury nodded and allowed himself to be guided over.

Natasha’s nails were slowly piercing Tony’s skin as they came over, his smile becoming more pained as he tried not to grimace.

“Doctor Banner,” the man said as they approached, a nod going Bruce’s way.

“Phil,” Bruce replied. He held a hand out to Fury. “Pleasure to meet you, Director, I’m Doctor Bruce Banner. These are my new friends, Doctor Tony Stark and his subject, Natasha Romanoff.”

Once again, Tony had to push aside his correction, and held out his hand as Fury’s handshake with Bruce ended. “Good to meet you, sir. The conference has been very interesting so far, we appreciate your work in making it happen.”

Fury’s eyebrow raised like he wasn’t buying Tony’s business tone, but shook his hand anyway. “Good to hear it. What’s the project you’ve come to pitch?”

Beside him, Natasha was nearly vibrating.

Tony took a quick breath and gave his best charming smile. “Clean energy project. Bit of a passion project. We believe we’ve found a way to replace other forms of energy with a cheaper, more sustainable form. We just need the grant to fund the research into its containment and channel its power into a more usable form.”

Fur nodded encouragingly. “Worthy effort. You’ll have to tell me more about your leads before the conference ends.”

“Yes sir,” Tony said quickly, heart jumping. Beside him, Natasha made a nearly inaudible sound, like a tea kettle about to scream, that hopefully only Tony hear.

“Director,” a new voice said smoothly, twisting Tony’s stomach up so that it nestled by his heart. “I hope I’m not interrupting my friend’s discussion.”

They all turned to look at the newcomer, Tony’s heart beating furiously as the blood rushed to his ears.

Bucky smiled, completely ignoring the rage he’d just set off in Tony, and held out his hand. “James Barnes, subject of Doctor Shuri Panther. Good to meet you.”

“You as well, Mr. Barnes,” Fury said, shaking his hand. He didn’t know what the connotation of Bucky’s words were, and Tony still nearly smacked his hand away. “Remind me of her project.”

Bucky gestured to his arm. “She’s working on astounding research into nerve damage for amputees. I’m using one of her prototypes today actually.”  
Fury barely emoted, but he nodded. “Impressive. Since you’re all friends,” he looked at the small group surrounding him. “We should all sit down to discuss your projects. Coulson, remind me to schedule time with them.

“Of course, sir,” Coulson replied smoothly, unaware of the mini war he was inciting amongst the members of the group before them.

“If you’ll excuse us,” Fury said, checking his watch. “I have someone I need to speak with.”

The others murmured their goodbyes as he and Fury swept off.

The air was suddenly palpably dense, ripe with an intense electricity.

“Well,” Bruce said with a little cough, checking his watch. “I was hoping to see Doctor Richard’s speech on molecular elasticity. Anyone else care to join me?”

“Yes,” Natasha said firmly, giving Tony a look. “Let’s go, Tony.”  
“Give me one minute,” Tony growled, gazed narrowed and glaring at Bucky. “I’d just like to talk to _James_ for a moment.”

“I doubt that’s necessary,” Natasha said through clenched teeth, hand reaching up to try to pull Tony away but he stepped aside.

“Just a moment,” Tony said again, walking away without checking to see if Bucky followed.

Natasha sighed and allowed herself to go to the speaker without dragging Tony along.

After a beat, Bucky followed Tony out of the room, their half-eaten plates dumped unceremoniously in the garbage as they went.

They rounded the corner away from prying eyes. The moment Bucky’s foot landed out of sight, Tony grabbed him and shoved him up against the wall, pushing his forearm to Bucky’s chest. He’d been right, that time he’d dropped his hand without touching Bucky—their first touch after so many years burned.

“What the hell were you doing?” he seethed as he fought the urge to stand on his tip toes and get in Bucky’s face. “You couldn’t get any time to yourself, so you steal mine?”

Bucky snarled back, ignoring the arm against him. “I’m sorry, did I interrupt your little grovel? It’s not like you actually needed to get in his good graces.”

“I need to as much as you do,” Tony hissed, pressing harder against Bucky. “Maybe more.”

“Christ, you’re just as narrow-minded as you were in college,” Bucky snapped, eyes dark. “So entitled.”

“ _Nothing_ is like college,” Tony said, words burning his tongue on their way out. “You don’t know a goddamn thing, Bucky Barnes.” 

Bucky didn’t respond. They stared at each other for a long moment, eyes black, chests heaving.

Neither of them quite made the first move—they were just suddenly, ferociously kissing, teeth in use as much as their lips, biting and clacking together as Tony’s arm moved from Bucky’s chest to grasp at his suit, Bucky’s hands doing the same to Tony’s.

“My room,” Tony gasped between the attack, and Bucky nodded, never breaking his movements.

They tangled their way together, moving in a jerky fashion as they made it to the elevator, out of sight and empty, thank goodness. 

They made it to Tony’s room, each next step in getting them to their destination done swiftly, but far from elegantly. Tony managed to swipe the keycard behind his back as Bucky pushed him to the door, right before Bucky grasped the back of his thighs and lifted him.

Tony gasped as the inside of his thighs cradled Bucky’s hips, tightening his hold as Bucky easily carried him to the bed. 

This was nothing like it had once been in high school, and then their brief attempt in college. Those times had been so careful, loving, delicate. This was a brutal battle between two scorned lovers, who had no thought other than to inflict as pain as they caused pleasure.

With no sign of difficulty, Bucky put Tony to the bed, pinning him to the mattress as his hands worked at Tony’s blazer. Tony became equally preoccupied, tearing at every article of Bucky’s clothing he could reach. His hands quickly found Bucky’s belt, tugging it free.

When Bucky went to undo Tony’s shirt, Tony put a hand to his wrist to stop him. Instead of explaining, he simply said, “Lube is in the suitcase.”

Bucky didn’t pry as to why Tony didn’t remove his shirt, simply took the words for the instructions they were and went to retrieve the lube.

Back on the bed, Tony made swift work of the rest of his clothes, dragging Bucky back in for a messier kiss when he moved back to the bed. His fingers slipped beneath the undone belt of Bucky’s pants and pushed his pants down.

With a soft growl, Bucky grasped Tony’s hips and moved him backwards roughly, shoving him back into the soft mattress, an odd juxtaposition to Bucky’s touch.

Bucky grabbed the fabric of Tony’s shirt to lift it up his stomach a little, grasping his cock with his other hand. He swallowed Tony’s cock down, eliciting a gasp, letting go of Tony’s shirt to grasp his hip instead.

When Tony rolled his hips up, Bucky pinned them down with a warning snarl, tongue dragging up the underside of Tony’s cock.

Without pausing, Bucky used one hand to toss the lube to Tony and held his hand out. Dutifully, Tony spilled it over his fingers, spreading his legs to accommodate.

Bucky continued bobbing his head as he moved his hand beneath Tony, pressing his fingers to spread him slowly.

Tony moaned, fingers threading into Bucky’s hair and tugging, harder than he ever used to, reminding Bucky that no matter how good anything felt, there would always be a level of pain between them.

Without warning, Bucky pressed two fingers deep inside of him. Tony gasped and raised his hips despite the soft warning before, his eyes rolling back.

Bucky released Tony’s cock with a pop and moved up over Tony’s body, fingering swiftly, watching as Tony roiled beneath him, shuddering.

“Quit—” Tony gasped, his hands coming up to grasp Bucky’s forearms when he had gone on too long. “Quit fucking around.”

Bucky chuckled darkly and dragged his fingers free, hand instead going to fist his cock, bringing it between Tony’s legs.

As the hand of Bucky’s cock pressed inside him, Tony cried out, eyes closing as he tried not to get sucked back into memories for the second time that day, fingers digging into Bucky’s skin as he clenched his shoulders.

Bucky snapped his hips and brought forth another cry. He grasped Tony’s thigh and brought it to his waist, pressing it closer, while his other hand held the headboard. With this new angle, he began to thrust faster, fucking in a harsh, sharp rhythm.

Tony’s fingernails dragged up Bucky’s back, digging tiny rivets into the skin, surely making marks for later.

The air became clouded with their inability to think, just move together, biting and scratching at each other as Bucky fucked deeper and harder into Tony.

With another crying moan, Tony came, body taut and unable to move. Bucky gasped as he clenched down on his cock, thrusting shallowly as his orgasm built.

Groaning and dropping his forehead to the fabric over Tony’s chest, Bucky came too, muscles trembling as he held himself aloft, not wanting to bring their skin fully together.

After a long moment, he carefully pulled himself free, moving back.

Wordlessly, Tony stood and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

When it became clear that Tony wouldn’t be returning anytime soon, Bucky gathered up his own clothes, getting dressed carefully and checking his phone.

He had a text from Shuri, telling him to come back to the event.

After a last check in the mirror, Bucky left and made his way back to where Shuri’s text said she’d be.

“Where have you been?” Steve demanded as Bucky rounded the corner, tightening his tie.

“Around,” Bucky answered, a deep crease in his brow.

“I need to talk to you,” Steve said, hands wringing nervously, eyes darting around like he might be looking for someone.

“Can it wait?” Bucky asked, starting to walk down the hall. “Shuri texted me and asked me to meet her at the speakers. Apparently, there’s an announcement for the grant candidates.”

“Bucky, it’s about Tony—”

Bucky whirled on him, fury in his eyes. “I don’t want to talk about Tony. Ever. Do you understand? I was done with him before and I’m done now.”

Steve stared at him for a long moment, debilitating. “But Bucky, I just found out—”

“Just let it go, Steve,” Bucky shook his head and turned away to continue his way to the speaker. “I don’t want to hear it.”

***

Tony slid into the seat beside Natasha, smoothing the front of his shirt and buttoning his blazer.

Without looking at him or changing her blank facial expression, Natasha said, “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Tony answered, not looking to her either.

“You just went and fucked a man who’s after the grant that we _need_ ,” Natasha hissed. “Not to mention what he did to you.” 

“I said don’t worry about it,” Tony snapped, giving her a look. “He’s not going to get the grant. It’s ours.”

Eyebrow raising, she studied him. “You better believe that. _You_ need this, Tony.”

“I know,” he said, softer. “It was just… taking care of some tension.”

At this, she couldn’t help but smirk. “Oh, you noticed that tension, did you?”

A tiny, playful smile tugged at the corner of Tony’s lip. “Oh I’m sorry, was it bothering you?”

“God, I thought one of you was going to break the other,” she said, shaking her head and looking back to the front of the room. “I guess I’m glad it was pleasure rather than pain.”

He chuckled softly as the speaker came on stage. At second glance, he realized it was Phil Coulson, the man who had been with Fury that morning.

“Thank you all for coming,” he said into the microphone. “Director Fury and his team is thrilled with the conference’s progression, and it’s your attendance that makes this possible. We hope you’ve been enjoying the many guest speakers who kindly agreed to share their research with us.”

There was a smattering of polite applause from the crowd.

“Many of you are here to speak with Director Fury regarding the grant he is offering,” Coulson continued. “As the conference has gone on, he has interacted with several promising candidates, however, he has found this to be insufficient. Which is why our team has designed a schedule for those candidates to present their projects.”

A ripple of murmuring ran through the audience before cutting off at once with a look from Coulson.

“We will have those schedules posted around the hotel,” Coulson said, gaze sweeping the room. “As well as on the conference’s official website.” His eyes landed on Tony’s, meeting his gaze. “Thank you for your time.”

The applause he received this time was even more short lived as each candidate scrambled for their phones, fumbling to check the schedule.

Natasha already had the website pulled up when Tony looked, eyes wide as she tapped the links to load the schedule. It took the PDF forever, at least it seemed so, making them grow antsy.

Finally, it opened, and revealed their time.

They were first.

***

Getting ready for the meeting was the most stressful thing they had ever done. More than once, Natasha smacked Tony’s hands as they got their equipment ready, and Tony got to the edge of running out on the whole thing.

Even when they were in the room with Fury, their presentation prepared and opened on the computer, Natasha at the ready beside it, while Tony stood forward to speak, the nerves didn’t dissipate.

“Clean energy,” Tony said, fighting breathlessness. “It’s arguably the number one thing the world needs. In a time where climate change is taking over and politicians are ignoring it, it’s up to us to figure out how to save the world.”

Natasha changed the slide, her taps perfectly controlled for how nervous Tony knew she was. If she was even half as nervous as he was, it was a surprise she wasn’t jumping out of her skin.

“This is what the world needs,” Tony continued, his voice growing stronger with each passing word. He could do this. “Whatever problems our people may have, this is the first step to solving—”

“Cut the shit,” Fury interrupted.

Tony blinked. “I—pardon me?”

“I said,” Fury leaned over the table, folding his fingers together. “Cut. The. Shit. All this about the environment and all that. I won’t deny that’s appealing, but there’s plenty of clean energy sources. Windmills. Water. Politicians don’t listen to those options either, and I know you know that. So why are you pitching me that route? Tell me why this really matters to you.”

Tony and Natasha shared a slow look before they both looked back to Fury, stunned.

The moment of silence was long, too long.

“When I went to Afghanistan, I was nearly blown apart by shrapnel,” Tony blurted out. Natasha’s eyebrows shot up and she looked at him in alarm, but he rushed on. “A doctor in a cave put a car battery in my chest to keep the shrapnel away from my heart. And that worked, for awhile. And then I got home and I put together a new power for the machine in my chest. And that worked for awhile, until it didn’t. It began to poison me.”

He gestured behind him to Natasha, who looked deeply nervous, no doubt due to being able to control the situation that was currently going off the rails. 

“Natasha came along and found a cure. And that worked for awhile, until it didn’t. It only delayed the inevitable. And finally, _finally_ I found a way to fix that problem.” Tony took a deep breath. “But I don’t know enough about it. I don’t know if it’s going to reach the point where it doesn’t work anymore, like everything else has. And yes, I’m being truthful about the other benefits of this project. If I’m successful, then the world could potentially run on a cheap, sustainable form of energy that means we can stop killing the planet, and everything else amazing. But, cutting the bullshit, I’d also really like to know if this is going to stop working and kill me someday.”

With a shuddering exhale, Tony finished, nodding and awaiting his sentencing.

Fury studied him for a long moment. “Okay. You’ve got the grant.”

It suddenly felt as though the air had been siphoned from the room.

“What?” Tony asked thickly.

Fury snorted. “I said you’ve got the grant, Stark. It’s yours.”

“Why?” Tony asked before he could stop himself.

Fury openly laughed at that. “Because you’re right, it would be great for the world, and I believe you can make it. But I also like you, and I’d prefer if you didn’t die.”  
Both Tony and Natasha stared at him for a long moment. 

“I—thank you,” Tony said finally, mind still struggling to catch. “How can I—thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome,” Fury said, a small smile on his face. “Now get out and don’t tell anyone I made my decision this early, or they’ll accuse me of playing favorites. Coulson will contact you within the week.”

“Yes sir,” they said together, gathering up their presentation tools and scuttling from the room.

Outside of it, once the door had closed, they turned and stared at each other, eyes wide. Then, part surprise, part exhilaration, they laughed.

“You did it!” Natasha said, hugging him in an uncharacteristic move. “You got the grant.”

“Couldn’t have done it without you,” Tony murmured back, squeezing around her. “Christ, we have to call Pepper. And Rhodey. And Happy! God, we just need a press conference.”

They laughed again, just as people rounded the corner. When they looked up, they saw Bucky and Shuri walking down the hall, Bucky glowering while Shuri greeted them with a smile.

“Good morning,” Shuri said as they approached, her smile genuine. “It looks like it went well.”

“We hope so,” Natasha said smoothly, shaking her hand cordially. “The director makes a good audience.”

Shuri laughed in delight and shook Tony’s hand as well. “Well, I wish you luck.”

“You as well,” Natasha answered as Tony said, “And to you.”

“Ready?” Shuri turned to Bucky and asked.

He nodded curtly and got the door for her.

“Okay,” Tony said. “Let’s go call Pepper.”

***

Shuri was so relaxed, it nearly killed Bucky. She simply smiled and chatted and charmed, making Fury laugh with her and even carry on the conversation. Her presentation was phenomenal, he knew that. But Shuri also knew that if this didn’t work out, Wakanda would always fund her experiments when she returned home.

Bucky couldn’t let that happen.

“Alright,” Fury said, still smiling. “Thank you Doctor Panther, Mr. Barnes. Mr. Coulson will be in touch within the week.”

Shuri beamed. “And thank you, Director. We look forward to it.” She tapped her watch to minimize her projection and walked to the door, Bucky hot on her heels.

“Do you think we got it?” Bucky whispered as they exited. 

Shuri shrugged. “I’m not sure. I would say it’s a fair bet. I don’t want to think about that right now, though. I’m going to go watch another speaker. Coming?”

“I’ll be right there,” Bucky said, sweating under his jacket.

She shrugged but let him stay, knowing he would probably need to calm down from his nerves.

After she rounded the corner, Bucky took a deep breath, looked around him for anyone to stop him, and barged back into the room.

Fury looked up from the pad of notes he was writing, eyebrows raised. “Oh, Mr. Barnes. Was there something you forgot to mention?”

“Kind of,” Bucky said, nerves flaring. “I just have to say—I need this grant. I know everyone does, but I—If this doesn’t happen, then it never happens for me. Shuri was the only one who would take my case, who would even try to help me, and if she doesn’t get this grant, then this project goes back to Wakanda, and I’m off of it.”

Fury’s eyebrows raised further. “Has she communicated this to you?”

Bucky hesitated. “Not exactly. But I... I know she won’t be able to bring me to another country just to use me as her subject. She’d have her pick in any project. I’m already insanely lucky that she chose me here.”

Fury sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. “Mr. Barnes, I’m going to level with you. I’ve already decided where the grant will go.”

Ice shot through Bucky’s veins. “You—you already decided?”

Nodding, Fury looked him in the eye. “It’s going to another project, I’m sorry.”

“What project?” Bucky asked, his own voice sounding distant.

With a steady look, Fury said, “It’s going to Tony Stark’s project.

That was when Bucky’s heart simply dropped from his chest. He didn’t, couldn’t respond.

“Clean energy is important for everyone,” Fury said, and his voice was almost gentle. “And Stark has the means to accomplish something that could change this entire world.”

“And I’m just one person,” Bucky said dully.

Fury paused. “You are not unimportant. But I have to put my money where I think it will best help.”

“Understood,” Bucky said, voice still monotone. Then he turned on his heel, and left.

After he left the room, he didn’t focus on where he was; he just walked, one foot in front of the other until he was somewhere where the walls didn’t feel like they were shrinking with each passing second. 

It was outside the front of the hotel where he found he could get a breath, shaky as they came, tears welling in his eyes.

He paced for a few moments, back and forth, hot tears burning his eyes as he willed them not to spill.

“Fuck!” he shouted to the sky, pain started to tremble in his muscles.

“Bucky?” 

He turned to see Tony staring at him with a strange, half joyful, half bewildered expression, like he’d been in the midst of a moment of joy when he spotted the lunatic pacing and screaming in public. In his hand, he held his phone, surely calling his father to laugh about how they’d tricked money from yet another place without dipping into their own endless money supplies.

Tony’s brow furrowed. “Are you okay?”

Bucky laughed maniacally. “Am I okay? Am I _okay_? No, not fucking really, Tony, I’m not okay, because yet again, you’ve ruined my future for me!”

Tony’s face twisted into anger, lip curling back. “Oh that’s what happened, huh? I ask you to stay together at eighteen years old, get rejected, and I’m the one who ruined things for you?”

“Fuck you!” Bucky screamed back. “You asked me to visit and then broke up with me!”

“You were done with me!” Tony fired back, hands balling into fists. “We’d broken up already, you just didn’t have the balls to call it what it was!”

“Christ, just as narrow minded as always,” Bucky snarled. “And now you just had to have my one chance, didn’t you? You couldn’t let me have anything, even if you didn’t need it.”

Something strange flickered over Tony’s features but all he said was, “You’ll have more chances. This wasn’t the last grant they’ll ever give.”

“But it’s the last one that will ever be offered when I can benefit,” Bucky said, voice still close to boiling over with rage, but quieter. “If Shuri doesn’t get a grant soon, then she goes back to Wakanda, and takes my chance with her.”

This brought Tony up short. He simply stared at Bucky for a long moment, seemingly unsure of what to say.

“You can’t go with her?” he asked, mouth dry.

Bucky shook his head, the tears back, this time cold. “No. But you didn’t care about that, did you? You’re just like your dad.”

He knew the instant he’d gone too far. Tony physically stepped back, his expression wounded. Bucky wanted to reach for him, and nearly did.

Before he could even think to form an apology, Tony was gone.

“Bucky, what the fuck?” Steve’s voice came from behind him as he ran down the steps of the hotel. “Why would you say that to him?”

“He got the grant,” Bucky said dully. “My chance is gone, Steve, to someone who doesn’t even need it.”

“He does need it, Bucky,” Steve said, voice pained. “That’s what I was trying to tell you. Howard disowned Tony after you two broke up. Tony doesn’t get any of his money, or support, or anything. They don’t even talk.”

Bucky looked up from the ground, the cold tears now frozen in his eyes.

“No,” he said. “No, no, that’s not right.”

“Sharon told me last night,” Steve said wearily. “I wanted to tell you so you hopefully put some of this stuff behind you...” He trailed off, shrugging slightly.

Bucky looked away from him, off to the distance where Tony had vanished.

What had he done?

***

Tony knew New York like the back of his hand, and even though he hadn’t been there in years, he found his father’s office easily. It wasn’t like it was hard to find a building when it had your last name on it anyway.

People stared as he walked in, but no one dared to stop him. He didn’t look at anyone, not inviting anyone to get up the courage to even try.

The elevator took him to the top, revealing a secretary blocking his entrance.

“Hello sir, how can I—” Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. “Mr. Stark! What can I—oh no you can’t—”

But Tony ignored her, striding past and kicking the door in.

At the desk, as if he hadn’t moved in the twenty years since Tony had last seen him, sat Howard Stark.

His face only showed surprise for a moment before it smoothed over.

“Anthony,” he said, coldly and calmly. “What are you doing here?”

Tony drew himself up straight. “I want you to fund Doctor Shuri Panther’s research in to nerve usage in prosthetics.”

Howard stared at him for a long time. “You what?”

“I said,” Tony said. “I want you to—” 

“Yes, yes, I heard your little request,” Howard said, waving his hand impatiently. “Why in the hell are you coming to speak with me for the first time in twenty years and demanding _that_?”

Tony took a deep breath. “It’s for Bucky.”

His words elicited another long stare from the man. Then, Howard burst out laughing.

“Barnes?” he roared, throwing his head back. “You’re still hung up on him? Christ, I am so glad you’re gone. I couldn’t have someone as simple as you around this company.”

Tony clenched his teeth. “You’ll fund the project.”

Howard barked another laugh. “Or what, Anthony? You’ll make me disown you?”

“I know it was you who funded Doctor Erskine’s experiment on Steve Rogers,” Tony said coldly, staring his father down. “And I think the US Military would be interested in hearing where those results went wrong. Who was hiding something from them.”

All traces of humor slipped off of Howard’s face, replaced by an intense fury. “How dare you?”

Tony reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a card, flicking it onto Howard’s desk. “That’s the Doctor’s number. Give her everything she asks for, with one stipulation: She uses James Barnes as her main subject throughout the duration of the project. If she doesn’t get all the money and resources she needs, I talk.”

And with that, he strode out of his father’s office.

***

When Shuri’s voice spoke the words over the phone, Bucky didn’t believe it at first. She congratulated him, and he offered his congrats back before they hung up and he turned to Steve in stunned disbelief, barely able to relay the news.

Sharon, Sam, and Steve all hugged him, squeezing him tight and yelling their jubilations. When they pulled back, grinning, he was still overwhelmed.

“She said the funding was offered by,” he swallowed hard. “Howard Stark.”

They all went silent.

“As in... Steve said slowly. “Tony’s dad?”

Bucky nodded slowly. “That’s the one.”

“Didn’t he hate you?” Sam asked. “Like... more than anything?”

“Pretty much,” Bucky asked.

No one spoke for a moment.

“I have to go,” Bucky said, standing up swiftly.

“Bucky—” Steve said, but the door had already slammed.

***

For a man who had been hard to find for twenty years, it seemed Tony might never stop running into Bucky now. Even outside the door of his own apartment.

“Bucky,” he said in surprise as he opened the door, Bucky standing before him, a 

chagrined look on his face. “What are you doing here?”

“You asked your dad to fund Shuri’s project,” Bucky said. “For me.”

Tony hesitated. “I did.”

“Steve told me you hadn’t talked to him in twenty years,” Bucky said. “I’m sorry, I—I didn’t know.”

“I think I’ve already told you,” Tony said, but he was smiling. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

Bucky nodded. “You’re right. But I’d like to learn.”

Suddenly, Tony was eighteen again, sitting on his dorm bed, Bucky next to him, cradling his head in his hands, saying “I don’t know how to do this.” Then, all Tony wanted was for Bucky to say these words, and here he was, saying them twenty years too late.

“Bucky, I...” Tony trailed off, looking down at his feet. “I don’t know.”

Bucky took a slow deep breath. “I understand. I just—I didn’t wanna lose you again.”

They stood there for awhile, both unwilling to part.

“Okay,” Bucky said. “I can’t ever thank you enough. It means the world to me, Tony, I hope you know that.” And with that, he turned to walk away from Tony forever.

He was hardly ten steps away when Tony said, “Hey.”

He turned to look back at a smiling Tony, hope shining in his eyes. “What’s twenty years, when we have fifty after that?”

With a blinding smile, Bucky ran back, taking the ten steps in three, and caught Tony up in a kiss.


End file.
